Autumn Ombre
by Roxy Red.rum
Summary: It had always been this way, they played their roles. Sans: the Jester. Papyrus: the Fool. He knew he was what others would call naive. Believing the best in people, believing the best in himself. Of course, now that behavior was simply unacceptable, knowing that his faith in other's caused Sans to almost fall. Knowing that he might have woken one day to find nothing but dust...
1. Chapter 1

A:N

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Yes, it is dark, and, to be honest, not a lot is going to be happy in it.

I suppose in a way, this story is a little bit of an outlet, I'm dealing with a lot of stress, depression, and just general

self-loathing. I'm going to try and see a councilor soon, but it's been hard for me to reach out.

Anyway, sorry for my drabbling. There's going to be a self-harm trigger for the first chapter

and sexual abuse for the next. After that, it should start to perk up. But still, this isn't

a great story to read if you came here for fluff.

Sorry.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

At this point, he's positive that any course of action he could take, it wouldn't change a damn thing. The opportunity for damage control had come and gone. Now he was left to face a flustered bag of bones, with the air of sex drifting between them. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had just turn around and forget this ever happened, like any normal sibling could.

No. Seeing Papyrus with such need had his soul pounding and crackling with magic. Instead of leaving, he settled for damning himself a thousand times over in their eyes.

He watched on as his brother's face changed: once from shock at being watched, then to something more guarded before finally settling on concern. With a quick dismissal, the orange soul that had been hovering between them receded. And if it wasn't obvious before, it now was painfully apparent. Papyrus's eyes narrowed-in on his disgusting heart, watching the cerulean of his arousal dim away.

Still he stayed, not realizing that his fingers cut deep grooves into his radius, and how his breaths escaped in dissonant quakes. Completely stripped of all thought, he could only vaguely track Papyrus as he approached from across the room before kneeling. It was only when his brother started shaking his shoulders, did he fall from his trance.

"Sans, are you alright?"

It was a small saving grace that he had unnatural control of his eyes, after a few attempts, he managed to get his pupils to reform, and a few seconds later his posture returned into a more relaxed state.

"sorry bro, i'm fine, just was a little rattled back there."

Not easily convinced, the concern almost doubled in Papyrus's face. He pulled Sans into a hug, not bothering at the lack of reciprocation on Sans's part, before picking him up and carrying him downstairs. It was hard not to notice how his older brother flinched away as he placed him on the couch. With quiet reassurances, Papyrus disappeared into the kitchen and emerged with hot chocolate minutes later.

He placed a cup into Sans's hand, noting how the light in his eyes had vanished once more.

"Sans, I don't think you were being entirely honest with me, are you sure you're alright?"

At that, Sans curled and distracted himself from the question by digging at his bone using a single digit. He wanting nothing more than to disappear. God, he didn't deserve kindness. He was disgusting, he was sick, broken; but as always, Papyrus, the one light in his life, could pull him out of his self-hatred. With a slow resignation, he allowed his hand to be removed. His brother flipped the arm over and cautiously prodded at the marks he had left; with a sympathetic sound, he was drawn back into another hug.

"Brother, please I worry for you, I promise I won't judge. Tell me, why would you hurt yourself like this?."

"really papyrus," Sans chuckled darkly to himself, "i don't know why you even bother with me." It was a relief to finally let some of his hatred for himself out. Even if it was to the one person he wanted to never have known. "seriously, you put up with so much of my shit, really, you don't deserve this." I don't deserve you, he thought to himself, briefly panicking when the arms that were laced around him tightened.

"Nonsense, you're the brother of the Great Papyrus, any brother of mine, by extension, must be Great too!" Briefly shifting, Papyrus pulled back to look at his face. Not finding much of anything, he turned attention to the untouched mug between them. Humming gently, Papyrus guiding it to Sans's face, coaxing him to take a sip.

"I admit," Papyrus winced but continued onwards, "that it was unsettling to see you watching me, but I'm not mad. Sans, please answer me, are you perhaps attracted to me?"

"yes, no, maybe?" Sans growled out, "I don't know Papyrus, I just- fuck. shit, I'm sorry-"

Papyrus quieted his brother, and took a moment to consider his next words wisely. He wanted nothing more than to reassure his brother that everything was fine, but even if that was what they both wanted, that wasn't what they needed. "Sans, you're not quite sure how you feel about me, correct," he paused until he felt a nod against his chest before continuing, "have you ever felt this way about anyone before?" A pause, another nod. "Good, we can probably figure this out from that, since you have some experience at least."

Papyrus was confused, he thought that maybe now that they had found a base-line, Sans could start to open up. However, his brother's reaction was far beyond anything he could predict. In his arms, he could feel him shivering. Trying to get his attention only caused Sans to cower backwards and squirm out of his grasp. In his panic, he fell off the couch and landed on the floor, shattered shards of ceramic scattering the ground. Picking himself up from where he landed, he stood and backed away.

Papyrus was quite surprise at the reaction, and even more to find that Sans didn't disappear entirely in his state of panic; but rather, he curled inwards and slipped his hands into his jacket. He didn't meet Papyrus's gaze, just stood there like an eery statue. An empty shell.

"Sans." He felt helpless, all he could do was call out. His brother's head snapped up at the words, but it made his stomach turn just watching it, "Do you want to stay or leave, I honestly don't know how I can help at this point?"

"what do you want?" Was the monotone, uninterested response. Papyrus's eyes crumpled and his shoulders shook in distraught.

"I want to help you Sans, but I want what you want."

"i'll do whatever you want, i don't care," Sans said, his voice sounding so cold and unlike anything he was use to hearing from his carefree brother.

"No, Sans. I want you to think about what you want, tell me, please."

That was as close to a command as Sans was going to get, "...i want to die."

Papyrus's magic flared to life, and without thinking, he brought his soul out to try and comfort Sans. The soul could convey to each other what words couldn't, it wasn't abnormal for a monster to comfort a panicked child in this way. And although, yes, Sans wasn't some nervous kid, he was still distressed. Once again, he was startled to find out how fast his brother's magic responded to his own. At first, he was happy for this, but eventually gritted his teeth in exasperation. He battled his brother over the putrefaction of their new link; he wanted nothing more than to banish his brother's dark thoughts, but Sans's magic struggled to turn that link into a more intimate nature...

Papyrus felt like he wanted to scream, he knew for certain that if he had hair he'd be tearing it out. Looking up, his heart fell to dread.

Sans was crying.

He stopped battling at once, shuddering against the pleasure that wracked his body, as his brother's magic momentarily overwhelmed his senses. He quickly shielded his heart away, not trusting himself to speak until the assault to his soul ended.

"Brother I don't understand, I'm trying to. Please," he begged, "I want to help you."

Sans crumpled onto his knees, and in a moment Papyrus hovered over him. This time, though, he kept his distance. He didn't want to send Sans back into that earlier state.

"Please, I worry for you. I can't just forget about this, knowing what I know now. I trust you brother, and I'll be right here for you, I hope you know that."

They both waited, Sans eventually shifted off his knees to sit on the ground. Finally, he allowed himself to fall apart, "I suppose now is as good-a-time as ever to tell you about our dear old dad."


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter two to my story Autumn Ombre.

Again I stress that their is a major rape trigger warning, things should start to make sense with Sans's reaction in the previous chapter.

This should be resolved in the next chapter, afterwards, maybe some interactions between Sans and Papyrus.

I do ship them together, but I'm still debating on whether or not to have it in this story. Anyways, thanks for reading and following.

I would love to here from you so please leave a review in the comments.

* * *

He gagged, feeling the air shudder around him as he clawed into nothing, yet everything. Gaster, from above, watches his movements neutrally and continues the small ministrations to his soul, only occasionally bending down to swipe his tongue across its surface. Sans could feel the panic rising in his throat, he's struggling to pull away because it's just too much. Too much, and for a skeleton, he is unbearably warm. The air is suffocating.

For a blessed moment, there's relief. Gradually, his head lifts from the safe cradle of his arms. Tilting back from the spot on the floor he had crumpled in, he meets Gaster's disapproving frown.

And flinches as a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Sans, be still, I don't want you damaging my equipment and I don't want to start over again."

After a few moments, Sans nods, forcing his body to stay put. Gaster hums, shifts the soul in his hands, and continues.

* * *

It's getting harder to predict Gaster as time goes by, but he has to, for Papyrus's sake. Sometimes they'd be in the lab, conducting experiments, or other times he's being dragged into that room from behind the house. Afraid to have their father's interest directed towards his brother, Sans got good at reading faces.

Then there was one day, his father was constantly angry: he snapped at him, trashed their house, and broke every single glass they had. San was afraid for his life, and with dread he ushered Papyrus away. That day had to have been the worst yet.

He lingered nearby, waiting for the cue. Gaster trudged through the house; seemingly oblivious to Sans's presence, until he wasn't. Without a moment's pause, San summoned his heart, watching it turn blue and feeling vertigo as his freedom was robbed. Their father pulled him through the house. Sans's panic spiked as he was dragged out the front door, crying when his head slammed into the door frame, but Gaster payed no heed. Without pausing, they rounded the corner and entered that room.

"I can't believe them, the fools!" Gaster hissed, peeling off his sons clothing to fit sensors along the exposed bones. "They're ignoring the greater good, we can be so much stronger than humans, if only they could see past their fear. I doubt humans even have any knowledge of the determination that's in their hearts."

"But you do Sans." His father's voice changed as he reached for his soul. "You're such a smart boy, you know that my work is for the good of all monster kind." Sans shivered as the familiar pleasure overrode his senses.

"Sans, I think I've been going about this all wrong. I haven't been able to get a reading on the effects of the determination injections yet. And although your stats haven't changed, you've changed, you're a very different person from when we first started. I know we're missing something"

By now his breaths came out quick and warm, he was revolted with himself. How he couldn't hate these sessions entirely. He knew that is was wrong, but it felt sickeningly-nice in a way; however, he hated himself so much after it happened. Speaking of which, he was starting to feel confused, usually his father tried to get this over with as quick as possible. Looking up, he watched his father continue the small ministrations on his soul. His father had shrugged off the lab coat, and was now carefully strapping sensors onto himself.

"I'm so sorry Sans, but I think I figured out the reason why. Human's are such strange creatures, they can't summon their own souls; instead, they rely on monsters to do it for them. Only then, can control and direct the power of determination. I assume that is still the case, even if we are both monsters, you may be able call forth your soul but the determination remains behind."

His father, at this point, was avoiding his fearful gaze. Sans's stomach turned when his father's soul appeared suddenly between them.

"So Sans, put your soul away so I can call it out. I think it'll work much better that way."

He flinched back, the wires pulling taut, he wanted to be out with his brother, playing. Not here, not in this damn room.

His voice trembled, but he needed to know,"are you going to fight me?"

"No Sans, I can't. It's all about intention, you see. I would never willingly harm my son, so I can't summon you're soul like that. This is going to be a little different..."

Trembling, his soul disappeared. This time, was so very different. Usually his father kept his distance, but now he was approaching him with a certain sense of trepidation.

"If they're was another way- but no. I'm so sorry Sans." His father swallowed thickly before steering his heart over to his son's chest. And suddenly, he could feel his soul move, and the temporary calm that had overtaken him was gone. He wanted to jump, move, scream, run, but all he could do was lay there as he was pinned down to the ground.

"You can't Sans, I need to be able to get a reading." And there was that pull again, he felt like he was going to be sick. "I need your soul, this will be over quicker if you stop struggling." He tried to fight, but he was trapped. So he tried to summon his soul, not bothering to look at the man, but that was blocked too.

"Sans?" His father tried again, though his voice was quickly loosing its patience.

"i'm trying," Sans shivered against the pull, "please, I don't know why it's not working!"

Sans could feel the eyes lingering on him, and could almost sense them darken.

"Oh," his father said, "I didn't want it to have to be like this."

Though he was still trapped, Sans felt the man above him shift and adjust. He refused to look, that was probably why he didn't expect the sudden hand on his exposed rib. It moved languidly, lightly petting the area before moving on.

"dad?" The word burned his mouth as it came out, but that feeling suddenly became much worse than before.

"Relax, you can't summon your soul when you're like this."

He tried to, but then that pull would start in his chest and he would sink into panic. It was so hard to think right now, all he could do was feel as the hands brushed against his ribs before fondling his spine.

"Please, after this, you can leave the lab for the day. Maybe go play with your brother? He's got a new friend hasn't he," pull, "I think their name was Undyne."

Sans latched onto that, his thoughts turned to his brother, finally feeling his soul lift from his body.

"Good," that man above him said, quickly snatching his soul from the air before it could disappear. "Now Sans," that voice made him sick, "I really don't want to ask this of you, but I need you to touch me."

His eyes fixed hazily on that face above him.

"I don't think I'll-Sans, we'll both need to, so if you could just copy what I'm doing, I think that should work.

Wordlessly, he reached up and stroked the body above him. He let his mind retreat to better times, when it was just him and his brother, before his father started experimenting on him with the determination injections.

* * *

Instead of going out to play with his brother, he ran upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door. Trying to forget how violated he felt. He gave up. Collapsing on his bed with a sob, he summoned his heart, to stare with revulsion at it. Mixed between his once pure blue, was the yellow of his father's debauched justice. No amount of scraping or tearing could remove it, Gaster had connected their magic. His soul values seeped and mixed together, partially blending with his father's, and there was nothing he could do to reverse it.

He sat their in the dark for many hours until it was close to dark out. As much as he wanted to disappear, Sans knew he couldn't. So he got up, put on his shoes, and walked outside. He found Papyrus playing by himself in town, under the careful watch of the shopkeeper. Not meeting her glance, Sans walked towards Papyrus and pulled him into a hug.

"Brother!" Tiny arms wrapped around his body. He flinched as he felt his soul heat up. His eyes looked up momentarily to see the shopkeeper's worried glance, before they returned down towards his brother.

"everything's okay pappy," he lied, but it was a small price to pay for that smile he got in response, "see, i'm fine. let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

A:N

Finally, a chapter with no warning tags. Maybe a brief mention of complete justified homicidal-intentions, but other than that, it's actually quite the light-hearted chapter. I think you and me both needed this after the heaviness of the last two. As always, let me know what you think by a comment. And if you need someone to lend an ear for you, don't hesitate to shoot me a pm, I'm more than happy to listen.

So this chapter is, admittedly, fluffy in its weird sort of way. That's as close as I can get to describing it, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Papyrus listened to Sans talk, his brother was detached as he spoke. It was almost as if he had disappeared into another point in time, and the Sans in front of him was not his own. As soon as the thought came, he berated himself, as horrible as this sounded, he was absolutely sure that there was no way Sans would be able to talk and not revisit everything that had happened. What had to be the worse feeling in the world was knowing how helpless he was to stop it, there was no way to undo the damage. His sibling would forever be burdened by this.

He could only watch now as his brother fell into pieces in front of him. That actually wasn't quite true though, Sans had always been broken, since he could remember. Seemingly unimportant actions and behaviors took on a whole other perspective. Sans had always used his humor defensively, not to mention the catatonic way he went through life, and how he never seemed lingered anywhere. Always drifting from place to place. The signs had been there, Papyrus, ever so Great, failed at looking out for his sibling, and instead of seeing the truth for what it was, he chalked it up to laziness. Selfishly overlooked the cues so he might continue living life in a bubble of synthetic joviality.

The revulsion he felt knowing how all-to-eager Sans had been to protect his unjustifiable logic.

Now, there was a shift to his core's paradigm, feelings aligning into something that rarely dwelled in him, but markedly recognizable. Anger. His soul valued above all else bravery. Every soul usually coexisted peacefully in the Underground for monsters themselves were pretty amiable. This putrid excuse of parenting his brother experienced, however, wasn't the act of a monster following their value, this was an act of cowardice. Corruption. Papyrus felt his soul flare, bravery calling for rectification.

He had went through life, indifferent towards the lack of a paternal figure. Now he craved for nothing but his presence, so that he might ultimately pay for his crimes.

"Sans, he's not still around, is he?" He kept his voice light and familiar, masking the anger that boiled underneath.

His brother's eyes widened for a moment, before relaxing as he chuckled morbidly, "no, he died long ago. some experiment gone wrong, it was a real messy cleanup."

Papyrus nodded, the knowledge did nothing to calm his heart's fury, "And no one ever knew, did they? Sans, I'm so sorry, you've had to shoulder this by yourself for so long." Papyrus reclined against the wall near his brother, hovering a hand over the others lap- a silent plea. Sans nodded and Papyrus gently rested a hand on his knee and squeezed. By now, he understand that physical expression wasn't the best way to comfort his brother, no, this contact was entirely selfish of him.

Both of them ignored the blue glow that started to take form, the reaction, as he had come to know, was entirely involuntary. A conditioned response instead of one brought on by any mutual interest. Still, it took some self control to ignore the way his brother squirmed. Sans tucked his jacket tighter around his body, which afforded him some modesty.

"Brother, would you, perhaps, be interested in joining me in town tomorrow. Our little ambassador would be thrilled to see you. They've so much to talk about, I could narrow get a word in on the phone the other day!"

"heh," Sans hid a shy smile, "yeah bro, sound's fun."

* * *

Papyrus cheerfully drove through the city streets. It was too easy to slip into his usual nature that he had come to detest, but at least it made Sans loosen up. The heaviness of the conversation plagued both their minds, but for now, it rested behind them.

The world above had adjusted surprisingly quickly to the return of Monsters. Sadly, many humans were still troubled by their presence, but the youth had rallied quick to support them. It seemed as though, in recent times, humans had learned the error of their ways. Monsters were granted freedom and recognized as creatures capable of independent thought, but, outside their communities, they had yet to obtain any real political power. Instead, cities erupted, out of nowhere, and were repurposed for monster kin. In these cities, they were allowed to establish their own system. It wasn't long before most of these new cities were cohabited, all humans who lived there agreed to abide by Monster law, some humans were recently even permitted to join Monster juries.

Frisk, true to their word, had become a diplomat of peace. They directed the relations between monsters and humans, not without help of course. At the Overworld capital, they resided with the Dreemurr family. Asgore's and Toriel's relationship had yet to be amended, but for the sake of their future, they agreed to put aside their differences. It was known that Frisk would need the guidance from both monarchs. Of course, learning that their son still lived, even if it was in a husk of a flower, made it easier to get along.

* * *

"hey bro, you think anyone's actually gonna be there yet?"

"Nyeheh~, of course not brother!" Papyrus said matter-of-factly, " but they will be soon, it's Toriel with the tiny human today, not the King and his boondoggling."

Sans gasped in mock horror, "Pappy, common, that's no word to use when referring to our King."

"Sans, I understand your point, but he was over four hours late! I was worried that something had happened, but no, Mr. Fluffybuns was simply distracted by that Homes and Gardens show."

"funny you should say that, i heard he was really rooted to the ground there. i was surprised to here he didn't botany thing."

"Sans."

"wow, you sound upset, maybe i should leaf you alone?"

"SANS WHY!?"

* * *

Papyrus cruised into the parking lot of the Olive Cuisine, after finding a spot, he quickly pulled in. Sans followed behind, always amused to see him get like this. Wasting not a single moment, Sans's brother dove through the doors and strode up to the front counter. Quietly in his head he sent a prepology to, what was soon-to-be, a room full of startled customers.

"I, the Great Papyrus, have arrived. Checking in for the Dreemurr reservation!"

His brother was so cool.

Maybe the nearby booths had been stunned into silence by Papyrus's boisterous behavior, but the restaurant workers loved it. In fact, there was a small gathering forming, calling and hedging bets as the check-in desk girl scanned the book.

"I'm sorry, Pap, but Toriel has-"

"-I've already checked us in. In a few moments, we can take our seats." The Queen spoke.

Papyrus spun comically around, before bowing his head in defeat. The crowd of crew members that had gathered remained respectively quiet as they gathered their money from those who had lost the gamble.

"Is that so." Papyrus grimaced before raising his head from its position.

Toriel couldn't help but chuckle at his candid disappointment, clasped in her protective arms, the little ambassador was giggling too. Frisk struggled in her arms and was hesitantly set down. Wasting not a second, the child darted towards Papyrus and caught his legs in a vice grip. Papyrus chuckled and picked them up.

"Such a brash and formidable move from the tiny human, but the Great Papyrus swiftly retaliates."

Sans chuckled, watching, not far behind, as his brother and Frisk got into a wrestling match. He subconsciously slipped his hands into his pocket when he noticed an inquisitive gaze on him; briefly, he looks away from the pair to meets Toriel's eyes. Their faces slips into impassivity as they access eachother. Shrugging off the concern, and probably loosing the staring match, he returns his attention towards his brother. By now, Papyrus is failing miserably against possibly the world's most emotive and hyperactive child.

Naturally, he knows that nothing gets past Toriel's watchful eye, it's an absolute that she'll talk to him soon. For now though, she moves to rescue Papyrus from his tormenter.

"Frisk, now that's enough," the child pauses before releasing the poor skeleton from their headlock. Reaching forward, Toriel tugs her child the rest of the way of Papyrus, who for a monster that had no need to breath, was panting quite heavily from exertion.

"It is nice to see you again, and it seems we've much to talk about," Sans nods, he sees the subtle hint in there, but is surprised when out of the corner of his eye, he picks up on Papyrus. His brother also catching the hidden message.

"For now though, I believe it is time we take our seat."


	4. Chapter 4

San sighs, he's wedged in between his brother and his kid, nervously drumming his fingers along the table. Toriel's on the other side, watching them silently, at least until their drinks arrive. The interruption offered a momentary reprieve from the growing tension.

"So, Papyrus," the aforementioned monster flinches before smiling, "how has work been?"

"Wonderful, I'm glad to be working along side Undyne." He rushes, all to happy for the new direction of conversation, "I love visiting the children at the schools and teaching them about what it means to be a Royal Guardsmen!" He finishes this with a decisive nod.

"That's wonderful news, Papyrus. And how about you Sans, how is your work been going?"

He takes a deep breath before speaking, "tibia honest, I've been pretty bone-tired." Frisk giggles and Sans pauses to chuckle with them, "yup, but i like working the stand. everybody absolutely loves it."

"Well then, I'm also glad to hear that. Frisk and I've been touring cities, trying to build up monster rapport. We've recently returned from our visit to the Western states. It is so very important that we travel as much as popular, the human's elections take place this fall."

"has there been much trouble?" Sans asked, his voice controlled but concerned?

"Some people have started protests in the cities we've visited, but security has handled it admirably."

"that's good then."

"Agreed. I suppose we should order soon, Frisk, have you decided what you'll be eating?" Goatmom had really brushed up on human health after Frisk fell sick one day, since then, she took to monitoring their nutrition closely.

Frisk nodded and signed quickly their decision over to Toriel.

"I suppose that will be okay. As soon as our waiter comes back, we shall place our order." They nodded and snuggled into Sans's side. The skeleton huffed but patted their head affectionately. While they rested against him, he distracted himself with finding how many sugar packets he could sneak from the table into Frisk's lap without them noticing.

* * *

The waiter took a bit to return, but besides that, things had gone pretty smoothly. Sans found this strange, outright questions he could take, but the wait was putting him on edge. He snuck his hands under the table and started picking at the bone along his wrist, it was familiar. The pain calmed him somewhat.

It was a short while still until their meals arrived. A strawberry milkshake for Papyrus, Quiche for Toriel, and Egg's Benedict for Sans. As soon as the plate arrived, he opened the ketchup bottle and immediately dowsed his eggs with the sauce, earning a look of disgust from Papyrus and a snicker from Frisk.

All was good until Frisk's meal arrived. It was a simple breakfast burrito, but Sans's eyes immediately rested on the knife that came with their meal.

"No," he growled, eyes flashing as the plate was set before Frisk,"don't trust you with a knife, _kid_." He had taken the knife away before they could protest. Not like they would, their faces turned white as they recoiled back.

The table jostled, eyes turned to Toriel who shot up from her seat, fuming at the small skeleton, "What gives you the right to speak to my child- to speak to Frisk in such manner?"

He almost didn't hear her, his soul pounding as he slid the knife over to Papyrus. He met Toriel's gaze for a few seconds before he had to look away.

"Sans, I am waiting."

He was beginning to sweat now, and nausea was building up in his stomach, "i um, didn't think that through. should've approached it differently, you're right toriel."

Toriel sneered at his answer, "What I find most disappointing is that you felt the need to approach it at all. Frisk is more than mature enough to handle a knife, if you have issues with them or my parenting decisions, approach me first."

Sans mutely nodded, hastily returning the knife, but Frisk shook their head no and smiled. They understood his reasoning, sometimes he was fine with it, other times, he could barely hold himself together. They smiled up at Toriel, trying to reassure her that it was fine as well.

Toriel sighed and settled herself back in her chair. They ate in silence.

And if Sans's hands shook as he ate, well, no one noticed.


End file.
